Simples Conocidos
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: A veces, se puede pasar de ser un simple conocido... a la persona que mas llegaras amar en tu vida, por que a pesar de todo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. En este caso, solo los accidentes...NepperXHeat dedicado a Mitaili ciz
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: El día que te conocí**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las calles lucían más grises a medida que sus pasos las recorrían, mientras que las enormes y resonantes nubes de ese Agosto comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, sofocando el ya denso aire de Tokio. Los transeúntes se abanicaban sus pieles con sus prendas, el calor era simplemente insoportable. Resoplaban desesperados por la asfixiante oleada de calor que sobrevenía en la época de lluvias. Cansado, mareado, siendo despedazado por una terrible jaqueca, harto y furioso como estaba, uno de los miles de paseantes decidió, finalmente abatido por el calor, tomar asiento sobre una macetero enorme donde muchas otras personas se habían detenido para tratar de refrescarse un poco. Él, respirando agitado por el calor, cerró sus ojos y escuchó claramente como las nubes lanzaban sus inconfundibles truenos y suspiró. De pronto, su ondulado cabello café comenzó a ondear con el viento, al fin, el fresco y relajante viento se dejaba venir y complacido, sonrió como muchas otras personas que al fin encontraron alivio al calor infernal; sin embargo, de manera veloz y casi inaudita las abarrotadas calles se fueron despejando ante la inminente lluvia que de un segundo a otro se precipitaría sobre ellos.

Nepper simplemente suspiró profundo y se puso de pie, para tratar de seguir su rutinario y extraño paseo. Giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y con la cabeza agachada avanzó varios pasos por la acera, sin darse cuenta, caminó directamente hacia un desconocido que transitaba con un paso singular, demasiado ligero, como bailando con el viento con un raro morral en el hombro mientras trataba desesperadamente de apartar sus largos y blancos cabellos de su rostro con su mano izquierda, mismos que una y otra vez había apartado pero que el viento se encargaba de ponerlos de nuevo frente a sus ojos mientras con su mano derecha sostenía una vieja y maltratada guitarra acústica de color café opaco, deprimente en aspecto.

Sin notarlo ninguno de los dos, las enormes y frías gotas de lluvia se precipitaron desde las nubes y cubrieron a la enorme ciudad con una estela blanquecina, el mismo momento en que ambos, distraídos y despreocupados dieron los últimos pasos antes de que sus cuerpos chocaran uno frente al otro y fueran despedidos hacia atrás, resbalando en el asfalto húmedo y cayendo sentados sobre él mismo, ambos sorprendidos y adoloridos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y se toparon, ambas miradas, una de color zafiro y la otra esmeralda.

De repente la lluvia cayó de lleno sobre ambos jóvenes que, tras observar ligeramente a su alrededor y a las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre ellos, cada uno a su manera se pusieron de pie.

Atsuishi Shigeto, apresuradamente y nervioso, se precipitó para recoger su vieja guitarra y una vez la tuvo entre sus manos, se volvió apenado hacia el alto y musculoso joven, este último lo dedujo gracias a que las húmedas y negras prendas que vestía se adherían provocativamente al moreno cuerpo.

– ¡Está fría! –Exclamó el peliblanco, refiriéndose al agua, moviendo su cara como si de un cachorro se tratase. Natsuhiko lo miró desinteresadamente y sintió deseos de seguir su camino. – Eh… b-bueno… ¡podría disculparse si quiera! –Sugirió el más bajo, haciendo enfurecer de inmediato al contrario quien le lanzó una mirada fulminante. El más bajo sonrió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – o no hacerlo… Es cuestión de… cómo vea el mundo…

– ¿Y cómo ve el mundo un imbécil distraído como tú que no se fija por dónde camina? –Pregunto secamente el oji zafiro disfrutando de poder mascullar su repudio hacia lo existente y con más razón, si ese 'existente' chocaba contra él y lo hacía caerse en plena vía pública dejándolo en ridículo.

– ¡Pues de seguro lo ve mucho mejor que un imbécil, distraído, amargado que no acepta sus errores! –Exclamó algo enfadado el más joven dejando al contrario sin habla… nadie le había hablado así, nunca, ni siquiera sus padres.

– ¿Así que dices que yo no acepto mis errores? –Pregunto el pelicafe y Shigeto negó con la cabeza logrando que el otro sintiera las fuertes ganas de abrirle el cuello, suspiro, negó con la cabeza dando dos pasos hacia adelante, para alejarse de una buena vez de ese idiota; sin embargo, el mencionado idiota tuvo la osadía de tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo, acto que lo sorprendió dejándolo sin aliento.

– ¡Eso si que no! ¡Usted no se va de aquí! –Dijo el del largo cabello blanco y Natsuhiko se volvió a él ahora sí con la intención de darle un fuerte golpe.

– ¡Deme una buena razón por la que me estés tocando el brazo! – dijo ofendido el de cabello castaño y heat nervioso lo soltó, trago saliva y sin perder esa forma despreocupada se volvió a él y lo miró frente a frente, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

– Quiero que se disculpe. –Le dijo simplemente Shigeto sin inmutarse, tratando de renegar el nerviosismo que lo invadía.

– ¿Por qué cree que se me antojaría hacer eso? –Indico el ojiazul ocasionando que el peliblanco enmarcara una mueca pensativa.

–Veras…yo no tengo intención de disculparme con alguien que no se quiere disculpar conmigo… ¡No es justo!–Le reclamo con un leve puchero en su rostro logrando que nepper enmarcara una sonrisa de egolatría en sus labios.

– Y… ¡¿Quién rayos se cree usted?!

– ¡una de las partes afectadas! –Grito Atsuishi con frustración, ambas miradas se cruzaron, dando a entender la molesta de ambos, cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ahí se daría cuenta del tenso ambiente que se manejaba.

–Sujetos como usted… no deben nacer –Mustio con furia el ojiazul mientras el contrario extendía su mueca de frustración en su rostro.

– ¡Ya veo! ¡Y de seguro cosas como usted es algo para celebrarse! –Dijo sarcástico. Una fortísima punzada de dolor atacó la cabeza de nepper quien al ver que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba trató de controlarse.

– ¡Hágase un favor, y aléjese de mí! –Grito exasperado el peliazul alejando al peliblanco con brusquedad de un empujón. Shigeto, sorprendido y molesto frunció el seño y guardó silencio. Natsuhiko, tras un último vistazo al extraño mal vestido e impertinente que por mala suerte se había encontrado, decidió avanzar varios pasos, hacia la solitaria esquina y prepararse para cruzar la calle.

Una vez que el semáforo le indicó que podía cruzar, lentamente y con la vista nublada por el dolor de cabeza, avanzó, ahora más mareado que hacía unos minutos. El mas bajo, por su parte, permaneció ahí observando y se sorprendió al ver que de pronto, ese tipo amargado de hace unos minutos se detenía en medio de la calle, al parecer tambaleándose. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al notar que un conductor distraído en una furiosa llamada y varios papeles, estaba a punto de crear una desgracia al ver al imbécil ese que no se quitaba de en medio de la calle.

No alcanzó a gritar, simplemente a depositar su guitarra sobre el suelo cuando ni siquiera notó que se encontraba corriendo hacia el medio de la calle y tras un enorme chirrido de las llantas del auto del conductor, logró tomar al extraño del cuello de su camisa negra de botones y jalarlo hacia sí, logrando salvar todo el cuerpo, a excepción de la pierna izquierda que fue golpeada por el auto.

Ambos cayeron estrepitosa y dramáticamente al suelo.

Heat con el casi inconsciente cuerpo del de ojos zafiros sobre su pecho se removió un poco observando como el conductor salió del auto pálido y tembloroso, clavando su mirada sobre los dos cuerpos en el piso.

– ¿E-están bien? –Inquirió el hombre con preocupación, Atsuishi se volvió hacia el otro chico que al moverse un poco lanzó un gemido de dolor, los curiosos a su alrededor no tardaron en aparecer, sin importarles la lluvia que caía del cielo, algo que puso a heat incluso más nervioso y estresado de lo que ya se encontraba.

–M-mi p-pierna –gimió con dolor el pelicafe, el ojijade asustado lentamente lo apartó de su regazo y lo recostó sobre el asfalto, temblorosamente levantó la pierna izquierda del pantalón, para encontrarse que de la pierna sobresalía un bordo rojizo y hasta pulsante, justo en medio que le hizo volver su rostro a otra parte.

–Se ha roto la pierna… hay que llevarlo a un hospital. –Musitó Atsuishi asustado, El conductor del auto asintió y ambos temerosamente subieron al ya inconsciente joven de ojos zafiros a la parte trasera del auto, el moreno tomo su guitarra del suelo para subir de copiloto y ponerse en marcha, buscando el hospital más cercano bajo la lluvia que cada vez caía más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El peliblanco caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala del hospital, meciendo su largo y sedoso cabello que llegaba mas debajo de su cadera, se encontraba nervioso y confundido. El conductor del auto, había pagado la cuenta y en un descuido había huido para lo más seguro no volver a toparse con ellos jamás en su vida y por lo tanto, Atsuishi tuvo que quedarse a esperar alguna noticia del oji zafiro prepotente que casi había salvado por completo, lanzó un bostezo de aburrimiento y regreso al fondo del pasillo esperando que algún médico se acercara y así lograr tener algo de noticias que él esperaba fueran alentadoras y para su suerte, así fue.

–Usted ¿Es pariente del joven? –Pregunto una enfermera con una suave sonrisa. Heat abrió su boca para decir algo y se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada que decir.

–Yo… lo encontré en la calle y casi logro salvarlo por completo, pero ya ve que se quebró la pierna… ¡que mala suerte! ¿No cree? ¡Pero que bueno que estaba yo por ahí! ¿Cree en el destino? ¡Creo que esto fue cómo místico! –Hablo el más bajo rápido y nervioso, agachando su mirada varias veces.

– Bueno, no tienes nada de que preocuparte Natsuhiko está fuera de peligro… –aseguro la enfermera y Atsuishi asintió entornando los ojos de un lado a otro – Aunque tuvimos que hacerle una pequeña cirugía en la pierna para soldar el hueso… así que llevará una férula en su pierna por lo menos dos meses.

–Ya veo –Susurró el pelilargo pensativo – Oiga señorita ¿y ese tal Natsuhiko quién es? –Le preguntó algo avergonzado el menor y la mujer simplemente hizo un gesto extraño.

– El extraño que usted y el otro sujeto trajeron…

– ¡Ese! –Exclamó sorprendido el menor.

- Sí…

- Bueno… ¿y ahora que?–cuestiono confundido el de ojos esmeraldas con un extraño gesto en su rostro ¿que se supone debía hacer ahora?...

–Pues…ya puede irse, nosotros vamos a tratar de localizar a algún pariente. No se preocupe.

– Sí…eso sería lo más correcto– suspiro con suavidad el peliblanco dejando su preocupación de lado, el castaño que casi moría atropellado y al cual le había salvado la vida seria recogido por algún familiar– ¡No espere! –Replico el más bajo, la enfermera lo observó algo apenada y sonrió nerviosa– ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

– Pues… ahora es probable que esté dormido pero, si eso gusta, claro pase. –Accedió la mujer rápidamente y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, acto seguido, apresurado como siempre, avanzó hacia una de las sillas, recogió su vieja guitarra y su morral de ésta y avanzó detrás de la enfermera que lo guió en silencio hacia el cuarto donde el pelicafe descansaba. Al entrar se encontró con que el paciente no dormía y parecía molesto, muy, muy molesto. Se sorprendió al ver al pelilargo y torció una mueca, a lo que el extraño vagabundo correspondió con una sonrisa fingida.

–Bien… los dejo solos. –Puntualizó la enfermera y salió dejando a Atsuishi solo con el pelicafe, heat torció los ojos pensativamente y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sonriendo y mostrando todos los dientes y en una forma algo atrevida se acercó al tal Natsuhiko.

– Oye… –Le llamo sin dejar de sonreír ocasionando que el contrario lo mirara con odio pero más que molestarlo con su gesto casi lo hace sonreír también –… te he salvado la vida…

– aja…–mustio nepper despreocupado y volteo su mirada logrando que la sorna sonrisa del pelilargo se alargara y pausadamente se acercara hacia el gruñón de la pierna rota.

– Enserio… ¡YO! –Remarcó con fuerza Atsuishi –Te salvé la vida…

– ¿Y que, quieres que te aplauda? ¡Ho No, no, ya sé!... ¡Quieres que te pague! ¡¿No?! ¡Claro, claro, pero si es obvio! Dígame ¿Qué quiere para dejarme en paz? ¡Dinero!... eso debe ser–Dijo en forma de burla el pelicafe e inclusive un tono de sátira era palpable en su voz– O… unos zapatos nuevos… un cambio nuevo de ropa, tal vez… ¡Una guitarra! ¿O se conforma con las sobras de mi comida?

–Mire, se que usted me solucionaría todos mis problemas… ¡Pero no! No me interesa nada de usted… que no sea…–menciono en voz baja el pelilargo, observando con sus grandes ojos verdes al moreno que lo veía de forma reprobatoria. ¿Después de todo que tanto podía exigir alguien con ese aspecto?

– ¿Qué no sea qué?–Pregunto exasperado, solo quería que ese maldito peliblanco se largara de ahí– ¡Hable de una buena vez y lárguese!

– Quiero… no, más bien ¡exijo! mi disculpa –Ordeno heat firmemente. Nepper abrió los ojos a más no poder, al encontrar en aquellas palabras algo que nunca espero…ese chico de largos cabellos era demasiado extraño.

– Me… me está tratando de decir que… esperó aquí no sé cuántas horas sólo para que yo me disculpara con usted… señor…

– ¡Tengo veinte! No soy tan anciano –Aclaró con un puchero el de la guitarra.

– ¿Y a mí me importa por que…? –Arremetió molesto el contrario dándole a entender que no le interesaba eso en absoluto

– ¡Porque! Por que no soy ningún señor, señor…

– Yo tengo veintiuno, para su información–Aclaro el oji zafiro con la misma molestia de hace unos minutos en sus palabras

– Ya ve, solo es un año de diferencia–Mustio pensativo Atsuishi– entonces ¿Por qué me dice señor?

– ¿Por qué me habla de usted?–contra pregunto nepper observando fijamente al ojijade

– ¡Porque no lo conozco! –Contestó con rapidez el de cabellos platinados –Y porque me parece muy engreído y… sinceramente esa cara de limón que le gusta pasear por el mundo le queda terrible… y se ve como un viejo amargado.

– ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, exactamente? –cuestiono el de cabellos castaños con la furia saliendo con más facilidad de su boca, siendo asombrado por la conversación.

–Pues… que usted me intimida…

– ¡Ja! –Exclamó nepper con un bufido indignado– Y si le intimido tanto ¿Por qué se quedo aquí para pedirme una disculpa? Eso me parece algo verdaderamente estúpido.

– ¡Pues porque la merezco! –Le vocifero Atsuishi firmemente y de pronto, sin saber cómo o por qué, el idiota del amargado había empezado a sonreír.

– ¿Y Quién diablos es usted?–Pregunto sin mucho interés el de ojos marinos, heat se paro frente a él apuntándolo fieramente, como si con aquella pregunta le hubiese ofendido.

–Mi nombre es Atsuishi Shigeto… ¡Y quiero mi disculpa! ¡Puede decir lo que se le dé la gana, pero usted se va a disculpar conmigo, tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer!–Le reafirmo el contrario con seguridad en su voz, tan comparable al ver al sol brillando en el cielo en los días de verano.

–Pues espere sentado… unas… no sé, 3, 4… 10 horas ¡Ya sé! ¡Toda su vida! – Se burlo el mayor en su cara ocasionando que un gesto de sorpresa e inconformidad asaltara el rostro del de ojos verdes, quiso objetar, sin embargo, guardó silencio al percatarse de que un médico distinto al que atendió al ojiazul entraba a la habitación.

–Señor Natsuhiko… –le llamo el recién entrado, captando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

– ¿Qué? –Espetó el de cabellos chocolates de mala forma, haciendo al doctor titubear un poco debido a su mala actitud.

–Ya puede irse a su casa… Haremos los trámites para que una enfermera se encargue de usted –Dijo el doctor haciendo unas leves anotaciones a la libreta que traía consigo. Heat sonrió divertido, emocionándose por lo que haría a continuación.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó ofendido el peliblanco, sollozando suavemente frente a los dos mayores que se hallaban en la habitación – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Soltó naturalmente heat haciendo que el de ojos azules simplemente abriera sus orbes tan grandes que parecían platos. – ¡mi amor! S-sí… si tú me tienes a mí –Exclamó dramáticamente el pelilargo y se arrojó sobre el torso del castaño, sorprendiéndose al sentir la dureza de éste, nepper por su parte simplemente se sonrojó y quedó sin habla. Observó al doctor que simplemente había quedado paralizado. – Y-yo quiero cuidarte… este… Na-tshu… ¡Natsuhiko! Mi vida… ¡¿Ya no me amas?! ¡Ya no soy nada para ti! ¿Es eso? ¿Se acabó la magia? –Prosiguió con su drama el menor derramando asombrosamente lágrimas que dejaron a nepper aturdido, Heat con un ligero gesto de maldad tomó ambos brazos del herido y se envolvió en ellos; ocasionando que el joven enrojeciera junto con el doctor.

–Creo que al parecer ya no hace falta una enfermera… ¿Verdad? –Pregunto algo abochornado el médico, Natsuhiko quiso objetar apresuradamente pero cuando iba a decir la primera palabra el peliblanco se levantó de pronto y prácticamente estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.

– N-no… ¿verdad Natsuhiko?… – Espetó con los labios pegados a los del ojiazul y éste negó ligeramente con la cabeza. El médico asintió y salió apresurado. Mientras que ambos se retaron con la mirada y heat contento de su victoria quiso alejarse, sin embargo, la mano de nepper se posó sobre su nuca y lo obligó a permanecer besándose… lo obligo abrir la boca y sintió su lengua escabullirse y enredarse con la suya, sintió el oxigeno faltarle y de un momento a otro el pelilargo había sido quien quedó más azorado que nunca– ¡¿Q-qué se supone que hace?! ¡Idiota violador!

–Esto me lo va a pagar, enfermera… –Resoplo Natsuhiko por lo bajo mientras sus labios comenzaron a moverse desenfrenados y sensuales recorriendo los del contrario quien quedó sin aliento hasta que el otro joven quiso arrojarlo lejos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

Uno con el corazón acelerado y el mayor con una satisfacción tan grande como el cielo mismo.

–C-creo… que dejaremos la disculpa… ¡Para otro encuentro ocasional! Con… menos ¡Tensión!… –Balbuceó nervioso el de cabello largo mientras nepper negaba con su cabeza.

–lamento informarle que usted se viene conmigo…

– ¡dije que n-no hace falta!

- ¡pues usted se viene conmigo y no se diga más! ¡Tanto hizo para estar conmigo! ¡Pues bien! Tendrá que soportarme… muchos, muchos, muchos días… muchas, muchas, ¡Pero muchas! Horas de horror son las que le esperan… –Recalco con aire sádicamente el herido, heat trago grueso, tomando valor de lo más profundo de su ser y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

–Pues le advierto, señor… ¡Que yo tendré mi disculpa pese lo que pese! Ya veremos quién la pasa peor…

–Desde ahora trabaja para mí…–Le informó el ojiazul con satisfacción, heat negó de inmediato.

– ¡Yo no trabajo para nadie!–vocifero el menor con molestia, dejando ver su negación con un suave movimiento de manos.

–No trabajaba… ahora sí… ¡Será mi esclavo y hará lo que mi Santa y Bendita voluntad divina diga!

– ¡Muérase!–Espeto con indignación el peliblanco, ganándose una carcajada de parte del ojiazul

– Eso quisiera… ¡Pero usted me salvó la vida! Así que… ¡Ahora tendrá que vivir con ese enorme error! –Espeto Natsuhiko finalmente con una enorme y desgraciada sonrisa tan atemorizante como la del diablo mismo. Heat contuvo el aliento, soltó un largo suspiro y lo observó.

–Pues… ya veremos… ya veremos… –Le dijo cobardemente y lenta y tímidamente limpió la saliva que su contrario le había dejado en los labios….

Esa situación se tornaría verdaderamente divertida.

_**Fin del capitulo 1 continuara…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola~ aquí yo con este nuevo fic~ XDD es dedicado a mita bonita XD que es mi gemela buena psicológica del bien por que yo soy la mala, si bien no había tomado atención a esta pareja decidió escribir de ellos por que son interesantes y por que se lo prometí a mita XD sobre la actualización espero hacerlo mínimo cada 3 semanas o una vez al mes, con lo de la uní y tantos proyectos me es difícil, espero sean pacientes en fin ¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Si aquí heat tendrá el cabello largo como todo un vago digno que no se ha pasado tijera por más de 10 años~ disfruten el cap y espero me hagan saber su opinión~ ya que es la motivación de un autor para seguir

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Conociendo el campo de guerra**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

De pronto, lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente deslizaba sus pupilas hacia su izquierda, con cautela para no ser descubierto, encontrándose con ese perfil, esa piel suave, lisa, tersa, y de un color canela suave, hermoso y, sin encontrar precisamente la mejor de las razones entre todas las razones, una increíble furia le venía al rostro y apretaba un puchero, mientras que con dificultad impedía que su enyesada pierna no rebotara por el movimiento del taxi en el que él permanecía sentado con su pierna extendida a lo largo de todo el asiento trasero y el vagabundo extraño y 'peculiar' que se había encontrado, iba sentado al frente, mirando todo sorprendido, con una linda y boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Al verlo tan despreocupado una vez más esa molestia renacía y se volvía hacia otro lado, contrariado de las circunstancias… de su actitud. Estaba pasmado por lo que el vagabundo entrometido ese se había atrevido a hacerle, pero sobre todo… de su reacción, de tomarlo, voltear su juego y atreverse a besarlo él… a besar a alguien… a besar a otro hombre… pero claro, lo que más sorprendido y extraviado lo tenía, era, que sin duda alguna, ese beso forzado, robado y sorpresivo… lo había dejado impactado, divertido y bastante excitado.

Pero lo que no sabía era que para el vagabundo tampoco era fácil la situación, no supo cómo fue que una vez más sus impulsos desmedidos y su actitud extravagante, retadora y despreocupada, lo había metido en otra situación extraña… y extraordinaria. No tenía ni idea de en qué se había metido, pero para no hacer más peligroso y confuso el asunto, desde el momento en que el tipejo malhumorado le había indicado que trabajaría para él, optó por guardar silencio, porque no estaba dispuesto a meter las cuatro patas… otra vez; y también porque el huraño sujeto ese en verdad le intimidaba… sin embargo, aún estaba sorprendido de haberse atrevido a hacer lo que hizo y de la reacción que tuvo el pelicafe… también estaba algo contento y su sonrisa lo denotaba, se sentía como si se embarcara en una nueva aventura y al mismo tiempo se sentía algo afortunado de que alguien tan tremenda y peligrosamente apuesto le correspondiera un beso; sentía como si hubiera besado a un modelo o una estrella y eso le enorgullecía, porque algo le decía, que la aventura estaba apenas comenzando.

De igual manera, el coraje, la molestia y el rechazo del uno hacia el otro, no desaparecía, era palpable en el aire. Pero por más increíble que pareciera, a pesar de las molestias y los gestos extraños, ambos sentían algo de tranquilidad al encontrarse ahí, en ese momento, viajando juntos hacia un hogar desconocido para uno y detestable para el otro. Quizá era un presentimiento, pero, algo les decía que en definitiva: esa nueva aventura sería bastante peculiar.

El estómago de Shigeto dio un nervioso vuelco, cuando sintió el auto detenerse y la voz de nepper resonar en sus oídos.

–Es aquí –Dijo secamente el de ojos zafiros y el conductor del taxi frenó frente a un lujosísimo y hermoso edificio departamental, situado justo enfrente de un boscoso parque. El rubio como pudo contuvo su impresión y observó a través del cristal de la ventana, aún no dejaba de llover, aunque las gotas caían con menor intensidad. El conductor quitó su cinturón de seguridad y quiso abrir su puerta para salir y apoyar a Netshua a bajar, sin embargo este lo detuvo –No hace falta que baje… aquí mi enfermera, se encargará de todo. –Le dijo y sonrió con malicia. Heat se volvió hacia el pálido sujeto e hizo una sonrisa forzada que divirtió aún más al otro. El chofer los miró algo confuso y sonrió. El menor aspiró profundamente y bajó del taxi, se volvió hacia la puerta trasera derecha y la abrió observando como el de cabellos ondulados volvía a sonreír. – ¡Oh que problema! –dijo con falsedad Natsuhiko. – No puedo bajar por ahí, porque tendría que situarme en la calle y con mi discapacidad es seguro que me vuelve a suceder algo… ¿no le parece? Le preguntó a su contrario quien simplemente alargó la falsa sonrisa y caminó pesada y totalmente molesto hacia el otro lado del coche, abrió la puerta izquierda, quedando a espaldas de su "jefe".

– ¿Y como se supone que va usted a salir, señor? –Le preguntó Shigeto molesto y el ojiazul fingidamente se encogió de hombros con cara de mártir, quitándole relevancia a sus palabras

– No lo sé… es usted quien debe cuidarme ¿no? – inquirió burlesco Nepper y el pelilargo entonces imito el gesto del más alto para sonreír con malicia.

–Bien… es mi deber cuidarle así que le prevengo de posibles espasmos terroríficos de dolor y también de poder quedar lisiado de por vida por hacer movimientos bruscos como ¡Estos! –Exclamó Heat y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomó a Natsuhiko por debajo de los hombros introduciendo sus brazos debajo de las axilas, enrollándolos en su pecho. Tomo aire fuertemente y comenzó a jalar el pesado, duro y musculoso cuerpo de 'su paciente' que ahora se sentía tan divertido como sorprendido por las acciones del vagabundo –Le recomiendo –Le dijo el menor entre extraños jadeos que impregnaron con su calidez el cuello del ojiazul quien de inmediato se tensó –Q-que levante s-su pierna p-porque si se lastima le d-dolerá mucho. –Dijo dificultosamente y Nepper despreocupado levantó la pierna enyesada logrando que una punzada de dolor le atacara, haciéndolo respingar. Shigeto tomó aire y volvió a jalar hasta que la espalda, la mitad de los glúteos y la cabeza del ojiazul quedaron fuera del Taxi. Después detuvo el cuerpo de éste con el suyo propio y con gran esfuerzo, inclinándose por el lado izquierdo del contrario, tocándolo con la calidez de su piel inconscientemente, tomó su dura pierna izquierda y la movió hacia el suelo, al tomar el grueso muslo del pelicafe un nerviosismo extraño pareció entrarle por las manos y se sonrojó, sorprendiendo al chofer que hasta ahora parecía muy divertido con ambos locos y dejándole sentir más a nepper ese calor corporal que despedía. –B-bien… ahora… debemos, tomarlo bien y saldremos de aquí –dijo agitado por el cansancio. A Nepper le sorprendió lo dedicado que el vagabundo era y guardó silencio, sobre todo al ver que las manos de dicho vagabundo se posaban en sus muslos y con gran esfuerzo lo giraban completamente hacia la calle. Después, sin detenerse ni un segundo, extendió su mano y tomó el brazo de Netshua, para ayudarlo a levantarse, jaló de él y quedaron uno frente al otro separados por pocos centímetros.

– Bueno… no es tan inútil como puede aparentar… –dijo el de piel blanca secamente y Shigeto simplemente apretó los labios; sacó su guitarra y su morral del interior del auto y tras recibir varios billetes de Nepper en silencio, pagó y el chofer se alejó. Entonces, disimuladamente molesto levantó el brazo izquierdo de su paciente y se posó debajo de este, el calor de ambos aumentó de inmediato y al notarlo, sintieron deseos de arrojarse lejos el uno del otro, al mismo tiempo observaron la pierna enyesada y denegaron con un gran suspiro.

–C-camine… con cuidado… –Le indico el de cabellos largos y así, paso a paso, lo llevó hacia dentro del edificio, donde de inmediato varias personas se ofrecieron a ayudar al señor Natsuhiko, solo que el desgraciado señor Natsuhiko ordenó que nadie le molestara y que dejaran trabajar a su "enfermera". Así, molestos, confusos, sorprendidos y algo avergonzados subieron al ascensor y no dijeron nada hasta que la puerta se abrió frente a otra puerta.

– Este es el Pent House… ¡tengo todo bajo inventario, circuito cerrado y alguien que cuide, así que piénselo bien, si de pronto le dan ganas de que "algo se pierda"! –Le dijo Nepper autoritario y Shigeto abrió los ojos sorprendido, afilando su mirada.

–Escúcheme bien, señor, yo puedo ser un tipejo cualquiera, sin mucha educación y dinero… ¡pero no un ladrón… de ricos! ¡Así que si se atreve a dar otra indirecta, lo siento muchísimo, pero eso sí no lo soportaré! –Le recalcó el de cabellos rubios y sin más nepper no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

–Pues entonces, demuéstreme lo contrario. –Le retó con una sonrisa de egolatría y Shigeto asintió casi como s se tratase de un reto, reto que era inexistente por que el jamás robaría.

– ¿Sabe qué? ¡Un día se arrepentirá de esto! –Le dijo y no volvió a hablar por un buen rato, le parecía indignante y molesta la actitud de ese ogro gruñón al que le había salvado la vida. Caminaron el pequeño pasillo y dificultosamente el de cabellos ondulados abrió la puerta y lo primero que Heat pudo percibir fueron varios ladridos. Sorprendido y algo nervioso se volvió hacia todos lados buscando al escandaloso emisor hasta que finalmente lo encontró, justo en medio de la sala sentado educada y elegantemente sobre un extenso y mullido cojín se encontraba un Husky Siberiano… que era como la representación del amo: bellísimo, impresionante y temible. El pelilargo solo atino a observar al ojiazul con un gesto que prácticamente gritaba "Así que hay otro monstruo más en casa" y clavó su vista en el perro que lo miraba como escudriñando en su interior.

–Pasemos… –Le dijo el castaño al contrario pero Atsuishi no se movió. Nepper logro comprender eso y sonrió divertido. –El perro no se moverá de ahí a menos que yo se lo ordene, de igual forma no le hará daño a menos que yo lo quiera… ¿comprende?

– ¿Son esas amenazas? –Le preguntó Shigeto desafiante, apretando levemente sus puños.

–Ehm….dejame pensarlo… Mmmh… sí… –Dijo el ojiazul y Heat se encogió, siguieron avanzando. Al entrar al Pent House su rostro quedó absorto de la belleza de éste. De los impresionantes decorados, los finísimos detalles, la luz media, la chimenea, las pinturas, la limpieza del lugar… mas sobre todo, de la frialdad y la soledad que en este había. Nepper apartó de pronto su brazo de Atsuishi y giró su vista hacia el perro. – ¡Gazelle, ven acá! –Ordenó y de inmediato el canino se incorporó del cojín donde permanecía y avanzó con elegancia hacia su dueño. – Gazelle, este es un nuevo juguete, que se puede portar muy mal… ¿qué harás si se porta mal? –Le dijo al perro y éste de inmediato peló los colmillos y clavó su fría y azul mirada sobre Heat para después gruñir incesantemente hasta que Nepper le dijo "basta".

–No hace falta que haga eso…no sea salvaje– musito Heat temeroso, causando al mismo tiempo la risa del de cabellos ondulados.

– ¿Le teme a los perros?

– Eh… ehm… ¡no! ¡no! Pero… creo que no hace falta que se ponga a actuar con una actitud tan infantil y psicótica, que solo demuestra lo perturbado y trastornado que usted está…

– ¡Ah! ¡Mira! Un vagabundo psicólogo… –Menciono Nepper burlesco, realmente divertido por las palabras del de cabellos largos, solo que jamás espero ser contestado por una sonrisa sarcástica del mismo.

–Le apuesto que usted, con toda su vida de lujos y banalidades… no ha vivido ni la mitad de lo que yo. –Contestó imitando la sonrisa ególatra de su nuevo jefe y ambos guardaron silencio; al parecer, la guerra sería extenuante.

– ¿Por qué quiso venir aquí? –Cuestiono Netshua, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El pelilargo suspiro, sobo suavemente su cien y le devolvió la mirada, observándolo con determinación.

–Le dije que haré lo que sea por mi disculpa…

– ¿Lo que sea? –Inquirió Nepper con un toque de malicia. Shigeto sonrió mordaz.

–Si quiere jugar al infierno, señor… jugaremos… –musitó el pelilargo y se alejó varios pasos del de cabellos ondulados para ponerse a curiosear.

– ¡Oye, no te he dado permiso de que hagas eso! –Gritoneo molesto al ver los atrevimientos que el vagabundo se tomaba…

–Aja pero tampoco me ha dado mi disculpa… así que no tiene nada de que quejarse ¿Cierto?–devolvió las palabras alzando los hombros y sonriendo de lado.

–Bien –Dijo Netshua finalmente. –Esta es la sala, a la derecha al final se encuentra el estudio, ahí está la ventana –dijo señalando al frente –Al final a la izquierda se encuentra mi recámara, a la derecha la cocina y a la izquierda a un lado de mi recámara está el baño. –Atsuishi asintió. –Lo primero que hará, es caminar hacia el fondo, girar a la izquierda… desnudarse… y darse un baño… ¡Ya!

– ¡¿eh?! –balbuceó el menor sorprendido.

– ¿qué cree que seguirá con su 'modus vivendi' como si estuviera en la calle? ¡No, desde luego que no! ¡Aquí hay reglas y una de ellas es no oler a perro cuando incluso el perro huele bien!

– ¿A-apesto… mucho? –Pregunto Shigeto sonrojado y agachando la vista. Nepper de pronto sonrió y compuso su gesto severo.

–Desde luego… pobre de Gazelle que es tan sensible con los aromas… –Menciono con burla, el pelilargo se sonrojó incluso más y asintió. –Pero antes que nada, lléveme a mi habitación, necesito hacer unas llamadas, ah, ahí en ese mueble a un lado del estudio se encuentran las bebidas, lléveme una botella de vino tinto y una copa. –Heat ante sus órdenes volvió a asentir con la cabeza. De nuevo caminó hacia el pelicafe, se colocó debajo de él y despacio avanzaron hacia la habitación –Gazelle, ven aquí –Ordenó y el canino avanzó tras ellos. El de ojos azules abrió la puerta finalmente y el perro entró, se aparto de Shigeto y evitando ver el interior de la habitación entró. – Traiga lo que le pedí y en verdad ¡Tome una ducha! –Indico y por tercera vez el contrario volvió a asentir, atravesó el lugar, extrajo la botella de vino, una copa finísima y se las entregó a Nepper quien después de eso cerró la puerta.

Al quedarse finalmente a solas en el lugar sintió un horrible pánico.

–¡Ay qué hice, qué hice! ¡¿me estaré equivocando?! –Se preguntó y recordando algo, caminó hacia la puerta y tomó su guitarra y su morral. Los colocó a un lado del sofá más grande y tomó asiento lanzando un largo suspiro, curioso y algo preocupado olfateó sus ropas y en efecto, olían algo desagradable. Preocupado extrajo prendas nuevas, un pantalón muy delgado y algo pequeño, que evitaba ponerse y una camisa de dormir, además de ropa interior. Tratando de controlarse y pensar qué haría, avanzó hacia el baño y no notó que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó salir a Gazelle tan silencioso que era imperceptible. Netshua lanzó un leve silbido y el perro que era casi tan abusivo como el amo se soltó ladrando a espaldas de Shigeto de manera histérica, quien, de la misma forma que el canino lanzó un grito y se giró en el aire para encontrarse con Gazelle que ladraba sin parar; entonces escuchó las risotadas de Nepper y lo miró lleno de rabia. –¡Ogros! –Gritó y entró al baño enfadado. – ¡Me la va a pagar, me la va a pagar ese… ese maldito, ese, ese desgraciado me la va a pagar! –Masculló Heat enfurecido, y de la misma forma se desvistió, colocó sus ropas a un lado del cesto de la ropa sucia y entró en la ducha, el agua caliente lo tranquilizó y lo reconfortó y lo extraño de ese día le pareció divertido. –Al menos… al menos ya se ha reído… –Se dijo mientras terminaba de secar su cuerpo. –El es extraño… es… es muy triste, está lleno de dolor, pero… ¿por qué?– se pregunto a sí mismo, los ojos de su nuevo jefe le hacían pensar que algo muy malo sucedía con él.

La verdad no tenía respuesta a eso… tampoco al por qué exactamente estaba ahí, pero si había respuesta del por que le había gustado de pronto escuchar esas risas provenientes del gruñón. Finalmente salió de la ducha y se encontró con que el lugar lucía más lúgubre que antes; oscuro, vacío, solitario, triste… elegante pero al mismo tiempo, devastado. Un extraño sentimiento le oprimió el pecho y se imaginó qué sería el día diario del pobre gruñón herido y sin nadie ahí, para hacerlo reír a carcajadas… para acompañarlo.

Al acostumbrarse un poco a la luz se encontró con que al final del pasillo, frente a la puerta de la cocina se encontraba Gazelle observándolo. Heat sonrió _–"tengo que socializar"– _pensó y se acercó sigilosamente sin notar que de nuevo Nepper lo miraba por la puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

–Hola Gazelle –Saludo el rubio sonriendo lo más grande que podía. El can lo escudriñó con la mirada y se volvió hacia otro lado. – Ehm… bueno, yo soy Shigeto… ¡mucho gusto! Este… bueno, creo que, estaré un tiempo aquí… mientras el gruñón de tu amo me da las gracias y se disculpa conmigo… ¡o hasta que tú o él me maten, claro! P-pero… ehm… bueno… ¿sabes? Yo, senti como que tu amo está muy triste… –Musitó bajamente y tras la puerta Natsuhiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Y… sinceramente ahora me alegro de estar aquí, para ayudarlo… él está lastimado y estar solo sería muy feo… ¡Yo no quiero robarme nada Gazelle, ni pedir nada a cambio! Al contrario… aquí me siento, como… como en un sueño, porque, yo jamás había estado dentro de un lugar tan elegante… y, bueno desde chic… ¡Ay dios, ya desvarío otra vez!... –susurro acompañado de una suave risa, se calmó y Nepper sonrió. –Eres un perro muy hermoso, Gazelle… –Resoplo el pelilargo extendiendo su mano para acariciarlo, Nepper no puso editar asustarse, Gazelle jamás dejaba que alguien que no fuera él lo tocara. – ¿Puedo tocarte? –Preguntó y lenta y tímidamente deslizó su mano hacia la frente del canino que retrocedió un poco, de nuevo Netshua se estremeció y abrió la puerta, imaginándose al peliblanco gritar de dolor por una mordida de su fiel can, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron y quedó pasmado al ver que Gazelle de pronto cedía a las leves y tiernas caricias que el vagabundo le otorgaba. – ¡Wow! Eso es… así, que lindo… que lindo –indico Shigeto contento. –Bueno… vamos a compartir este lugar por un tiempo… llevémonos bien ¿Si? –Cuestiono y el perro se acercó al de piel morena acurrucándose en sus pies. El de ojos azules quedó sin habla, tambaleándose por el peso de la férula enyesada. "¿quién rayos es él?" pensó sorprendido y sin poder evitarlo de pronto sonrió. Shigeto por su parte comenzó a bostezar y observando la sala caminó hacia ella, Nepper lo siguió con dificultad pero sigiloso. Lo vio sentarse sobre el sofá y después bajar al suelo. Luego se sorprendió al ver que tomaba su morral, lo colocaba en forma de almohada y lentamente se recostaba sobre él, para quedar dormido algunos segundos después. Gazelle caminó por un lado del de cabellos largos y se recostó sobre su mullido cojín.

–En verdad él… no busca nada… –Musito sorprendido y se quedó ahí, en la soledad observando al vagabundo dormir en el suelo, sin pedir ni buscar ningún lujo, sin necesitar una comodidad… sin aprovecharse de nada. Entonces, lentamente el sueño también lo embriagó a él y al volver a su habitación, se recostó y se durmió con esa imagen del tal Atsuishi Shigeto de veinte años que estaba dispuesto a tantas locuras solo por una disculpa del, alguien que jamás se arrepentía de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

_**Fin del capitulo 2**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hola~ aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 de este raro fic espero los disfruten en especial mita san XD ámenlo aunque los personajes sean Random y dejen un comentario de los que piensan~ hasta luego nos vemos en 3 semanas~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Desayuno**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las enormes nubes de lluvia y la pesadez del día anterior habían desaparecido la mañana siguiente. Eran las diez treinta cuando Shigeto despertó algo sorprendido; recordando el día anterior. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se puso en pie torpemente. Observó azorado al que ahora le parecía un inmenso departamento y frotó sus párpados. Deslizó su vista por cada espacio lentamente hasta que se topó con la puerta de la habitación del gruñón-empedernido-malvado como lo había denominado. Avanzó hacia ella lentamente y al detenerse frente a ésta dio leves golpes con sus nudillos.

– Está abierto –Le respondió Nepper de forma seca, Heat tragó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar.

– Buenos días… –Saludo al entrar. Netshua desvió su vista mientras el rubio se sorprendió al ver que se veía más pálido de lo normal. – ¿Se siente usted bien?

– No… me duele la pierna, y traigo mucha comezón ¡este maldito yeso me está volviendo loco!… –Gruñó el pelicafe enfadado, Heat suspiro para luego sonreír tranquilamente.

–Es normal… –Le respondió Shigeto y el de ojos celestes lo miró altivamente.

– Bueno… ya viviste la experiencia, ya sabes lo que es dormir bajo un techo, en una casa elegante… y ya me conociste, así que, puedes irte. –respondió el de piel blanca secamente y Heat se sorprendió.

– ¡Claro que no! –Respondió en un Exclamó. – Usted no se ha disculpado conmigo…

–Ay por favor, eso es estúpido –Exclamó también el pelicafe.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Para mí no lo es! ¡A mí me parece algo muy, muy importante el que me agradezcan mi esfuerzo, el ayudar, el… el…!

– ¿El qué?

–… el… el estar en el momento adecuado… yo le salvé la vida…

– ¿Y quién le dijo que quería ser salvado? –Espetó Netshua secamente y los ojos de Heat se abrieron muy grandes, en forma de sorpresa.

–Bueno… bueno –dijo en su tono de indignado – ¿Sabe? ¡Esto es lo último que haré por usted!

– ¿Se irá al fin? –Masculló el de cabello ondulado con satisfacción en su rostro.

- ¡No! Llamaré a una farmacia y pediré una enorme dosis de barbitúricos y se la dejaré ahí –Dijo señalando la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama de Nepper –A ver si es tan valiente y tan hombrecito para usarlas, señor.

– ¿Me está diciendo poco hombre? –El vagabundo se encogió de hombros y tras esas palabras el pelicafe enfureció. – ¡No sabe con quién se está metiendo, señor vagabundo! –reclamo enfadado, el rubio al escuchar eso despreocupadamente le dio la espalda. "Oh claro que sí, con un narcisista" se dijo divertidamente y avanzó hacia la puerta. – ¿A dónde va?

– ¡Creo que… siempre si le tomo la palabra, me largo! ¡Se cuida mucho! ¡Adiós! –Indico el vagabundo con rapidez y sin darse tiempo en reparos caminó hacia la puerta y salió. Nepper quedó rojo de rabia y a pesar del dolor se incorporó de la cama y dando brincos en un solo pie avanzó hacia la puerta a punto de caerse; abrió la puerta y salió hecho una furia hacia la sala, encontrándose casi de inmediato con Heat que parecía estarle esperando – ¡Le exijo una disculpa por su comentario! –dijo estrepitosamente y el vagabundo sonrió con malicia.

–… Ah… ¿Enserio? –dijo indiferente. –Ahhh… pues lo siento mucho… ¡Pero yo ya me voy! ¡Si quiere que alguien se disculpe con usted, busque mejor a otra persona! –menciono sarcástico y despreocupado y con pasos leves avanzó hacia su guitarra y su morral, los tomó y se dispuso a acomodarlos en su cuerpo; segundos después se encontró listo para marcharse, dio algunos pasos y de pronto escuchó un ruido seco, al que no tomó importancia; era Netshua que al verlo alejarse, aún más furioso caminó hacia él de brinco en brinco y sin ponerse, él tampoco, a reparar en sus actos, se aferró al brazo y después a la mano de Heat que ya se encontraba a algunos pasos de la puerta y lo giró bruscamente hacia sí, para quedar frente a frente. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

– Usted no se va de aquí, Shigeto –Ordeno el mas alto y el vagabundo no supo cómo reaccionar… quizá porque no se esperaba algo así.

– ¿A-a no? –Balbuceó confuso… después volvió a tomar su valor de siempre – ¿y por qué no? ¡Si tanto le molesta mi presencia!

– Pues… p-porque… y-yo… no… ¡No he desayunado! –Menciono exaltado el mayor estúpidamente y una sonrisa tonta los embargó.

– ¡Y eso es muy importante! –siguió el juego el de piel morena dándole crédito a la excusa.

– ¡Es el alimento más importante del día! –Corroboró nuevamente Natsuhiko. Y ambos guardaron un extraño silencio sin darse cuenta que aún se mantenían tomados de la mano –A-además… Gazelle necesita mucho ejercicio… y… así como estoy no puedo… dárselo…

– Eso… quiere decir que… ¡me necesita! –replico el moreno y el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido. Buscando como negar esas palabras salidas de la boca del rubio

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso quiere decir que me es útil!

– ah… bueno, ¡Entonces contrate a alguien de servicio para todo eso, yo me voy! –amenazo de Heat molesto, girándose de nuevo, pero Nepper lo volvió a girar hacia él.

–Usted no se irá… hasta que se disculpe conmigo por decirme tal ofensa como "poco hombre" ¡Yo seré un gruñón, un petulante… un… un!

–Un malvado, un ogro, un controlador, un sádico, un terrorista y un despiadado ser maligno –Le completó Heat y Nepper asintió.

– Gracias –Le agradeció el pelicafe para continuar. –Pero nunca poco hombre… ¡Me ofendió demasiado al decirme algo como eso!

– Ah… ¿y eso significa?

-–Q-que… que no se irá de aquí… hasta que, ¡Hasta que se disculpe conmigo! –Sentencio el pelicafe, Heat al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido y ofendido, pero interiormente sonrió.

–Pueees… -dijo pensativamente y luego clavó su mirada en el gruñón que ahora parecía sorprendido – Espere sentado… unas… no sé, 3, 4… 10 horas ¡Ya sé! ¡Toda su vida! –Dijo citando esas mismas palabras de Netshua el primer día que lo conoció y velozmente se apartó del sorprendido ojiazul. Después, mirándolo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes caminó varios pasitos y se alejó pero no en dirección a la puerta.

–Ey… ¡¿hey a donde va?! –Le reclamó a Shigeto mientras este volvió a él con un gesto de "soy interesante, tenme miedo"

– ¿No es obvio? –Le dijo y un pesado silencio llenó la sala. –… voy… a preparar el desayuno… –continuó y caminó sonriendo como nunca, regocijándose internamente; Nepper lo observó avanzar y de pronto reaccionó sorprendido.

– ¿No me diga que….? ¡Ya ve! ¡¿Ya ve quién es el manipulador, el malvado, el terrible vagabundo alienígena que controla a pobres enfermos?! –Exclamó furioso, histérico e infantil y apretó los puños. –Me las va a pagar, me las va a pagar, después del desayuno, tomo un cuchillo lo hago trozos y te lo comes Gazelle… te lo comes…

Treinta y cinco minutos después el desayuno se encontraba listo y Heat llamaba desde el interior de la cocina al amargado ogro pelicafe.

– ¿necesita ayuda? –Le preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y al acercarse a la puerta para abrir, ésta se abrió primero y entró el gruñón bastante agitado por el leve trayecto. – Opino que debería descansar.

– ¿Y cómo? ¡Si usted no es eficiente! –Le contestó el ojiazul de mala forma y avanzó hacia la pequeña mesa. Tomó asiento y se quejó de su dolor de pierna.

– Le va a hacer daño –Advirtió el rubio

– ¡No haga como que se preocupa por mí! –Le dijo furioso, sin dejar ese tono nuevo e infantil.

– ¡Bien, bien! –Masculló Heat colérico – ¡Entonces siga así, y ojala le dé gangrena para que le corten la pata y pueda ser el mártir completo que tanto desea!

– La… ¿pata? –Inquirió el pelicafe levemente con una sonrisa prepotente. Shigeto sonrió apenado. – ¡Yo no soy ningún perro!

– "Demuéstreme lo contrario" –Resoplo Heat evocando al mismo Nepper de nuevo y él chico de cabello chocolate quedó sin palabras. Después de un breve silencio el vagabundo se dedicó a servir el desayuno y Netshua notó que moría de hambre, esperó ahora sí, paciente a que el entrometido ese le sirviera mas sin embargo, al ver su plato quedó estupefacto.

– ¿Q-qué… qué es esto? –preguntó con un tic en su rostro y Shigeto como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo lo miró.

–Son huevos estrellados…

–Dos huevos estrellados… con… con… una… ¡una sonrisa de tocino! –Dijo burlesco.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?

– ¡Que tienen una sonrisa de tocino! –exclamó Nepper riendo.

– ¿Y eso qué?

– ¿Qué se cree mi mamá? ¡No que digo, ni ella haría eso! –Le dijo aún más burlesco.

– ¡Tiene su significado! –Se defendió con rapidez Shigeto.

– ¿Me puede decir qué significan unos huevos sonrientes y grasosos en mi desayuno? P-porque yo n-no tengo ni idea –Dijo ahogado en risa, ocasionando así que el rubio enfureciera.

– Significa que hasta un par de pollitos muertos y un trasero de cerdo frito son más felices y sonríen más que usted… -Le indico con el ceño fruncido.

– Bien… pues no se me antoja comer ningún feto ni trasero feliz, así que, retire esto… –Espeto Netshua en venganza y del enfado Atsuishi enrojeció. –Lo siento, Heat… usted quiso quedarse…

– ¡No, usted quiso que me quedara!

– ¡Si para esto! –masculló nepper y los dos apretaron los dientes, casi en forma de pelea.

–Bien… ¡Pues no coma! ¡A mí qué! ¡Yo no tengo nada en contra de los fetos de pollo ni de los traseros fritos! ¡El mundo es feliz comiéndolos! –Grito Shigeto a la defensiva.

–Bien, si solo hay trasero y fetos para comer…

–De hecho no es un feto, vendría siendo…

– ¡Lo que sea! Si hay o no más sonrientes cosas para comer, señor Barney, prefiero retirarme. –Sentenció el castaño, se puso en pie y salió a como pudo de la cocina.

–Le hará daño en su pierna… –Musitó el rubio preocupado al verlo salir, avanzó detrás de él y pudo notar que el gruñón, malvado, ogro despiadado había entrado a su caverna. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y tras darle de comer a Gazelle, decidió tomar asiento.

Tomó delicadamente su vieja guitarra del suelo y caminó hacia la ventana que tenía el espacio suficiente para que él se sentara en su marco. Acomodó la guitarra en sus piernas y observando al can que se había acercado a él, comenzó a tocar serenamente, cerrando los ojos. La música pronto llegó a los oídos de Nepper que tragándose el dolor de la pierna avanzó hacia la puerta, la entreabrió y se encontró con el ojiverde sentado sobre el marco de la ventana tocando para Gazelle que parecía hechizado por la música. La luz del sol matutino entraba de lleno por la ventana iluminando a Heat, dándole un aspecto maravilloso, increíble, tanto que Netshua sintió por un segundo quedarse sin aliento. Sonrió al sentir la suave melodía que el contrario tocaba y así, regresó a su cama y se acostó tranquilamente sobre esta… de pronto, el sonido de la guitarra, esos acordes dulces y melancólicos le fueron calmando los sentidos y como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía, sus ojos se cerraron y quedó plácidamente dormido… sin notar que Shigeto también caía bajo ese hechizo hipnótico que la mañana les había preparado.

Al mismo tiempo quedaron dormidos, al mismo tiempo se relajaron y tras escuchar cada uno por su parte unos extraños sonidos abrieron los ojos a las seis cuarenta y cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, los dos alterados y confusos.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Se preguntó cada uno y observaron a su alrededor. El sol ya salía y el pent house se había vuelto de nuevo lúgubre y solitario. Heat por su parte depositó su guitarra en el suelo y caminó hacia la habitación del gruñón, pegó su oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo y no se dio cuenta que el pelicafe, hacía exactamente lo mismo. – ¡Gazelle! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo y sorprendidos de escucharse tan cerca actuaron de la misma manera, Nepper jaló la puerta y Shigeto la empujó estrellándola en la nariz del ojiazul que salió despedido hacia atrás y tambaleándose se abalanzó hacia el suelo, Shigeto al verlo estiró sus brazos e inconscientemente rodeó la leve cintura de Netshua con éstos para detenerlo… y lo logró. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de más por la sorpresa y la situación.

–Ehm… eh… este… –dijo Shigeto aguantando el peso de Nepper quien se aferró a los brazos del vagabundo para no caer. – S-si… si caminamos yo hacia delante y usted hacia atrás… podríamos llegar a la cama antes de que no pueda sostenerlo y se estrelle contra el piso –sugirio el de ojos verdes y Netshua asintió comenzando a dar brincos hacia atrás, mismos que el contrario detenía poniéndose rojo del esfuerzo de soportar el peso del gruñón y aparte avanzar; así siguieron, uno, dos, tres, cuatro brincos hasta que final y torpemente el castaño dio el quinto brinco y se encontró con que ya estaba a unos centímetros de la cama por lo que cayó pesadamente sobre ésta… con el cuerpo del rubio encima. Enrojecieron, empalidecieron, enmudecieron y se llenaron de tantos nervios como jamás lo habían creído posible.

– Eh… este… d-de nuevo… así –Dijo Netshua, Atsuishi asintió, sintiendo de pronto que un vapor cálido emanaba de su cuerpo y se preocupó de hacer una tontería.

–B-bueno… s-si me suelta yo… podría pararme… -Le dijo débilmente y Nepper sorprendido soltó los brazos de Heat que de inmediato se puso en pie y observó al ruso recostado, con ese cuerpo como esperando impaciente por un… amante. De pronto al verlo así e imaginarse esas conjeturas enrojeció más y retrocedió casi asustado. Guardaron silencio y de nuevo escucharon ese ruido que los despertó… eran sus estómagos.

–Tengo hambre… –dijo el pelicafe, Shigeto asintió. – P-pues… puedo…

– ¡Olvídalo! ¡Nada de huevos sonrientes! –Le dijo el ojiverde tajante y el vagabundo hizo un puchero molesto. –Deme el teléfono… –le ordeno al menor el cual caminó hacia la mesita de noche y le dio el aparato, después le ayudó a sentarse. Netshua marcó un número y esperó.

– Puedo… quedó…

– No, gracias… –Negó Nepper y entonces Shigeto notó que eso le había dolido… y de repente se le ocurrió que las cosas no debían quedarse así, él se había esforzado mucho, muchísimo en prepararle ese primer desayuno y así como con su disculpa, él haría lo que fuera por que Netshua lo comiera. Caviló unos segundos y de pronto algo se le vino a la mente. Observó al mayor que ya había ordenado el servicio al cuarto y sonrió.

– ¿Quiere que le encienda la televisión? –Le preguntó amablemente, tanto, que el ojiazul se sorprendió.

-–ehm… s-sí… claro… –Asintió y Shigeto la encendió, subiendo bastante el volumen.

–Bien… relájese, necesita descansar por su pierna… ¡Yo voy a estar esperando a que llegue la orden y le aviso! –Le dijo comportándose amable y lindo. "ojala así fuera siempre… me ahorro una sirvienta francesa" dijo divertido para sí mismo, Heat por su parte, salió con esa sonrisa suya tan linda y enigmática… porque nadie sabía que se ocultaba debajo de ella. Al abandonar la habitación se giró rápidamente hacia el frente y encontró la puerta del estudio. Lanzó un suspiro de determinación y avanzó hacia allá. "Vamos… tengo que tener suerte, tengo que tener suerte" pensó y entró al oscurísimo estudio. Palpó la pared varios segundos hasta que encontró el interruptor y la luz se encendió. Se encontró con un cuarto todo de madera, lleno de libros y bellísimo como el resto de la casa, sin embargo a él, esas cosas le importaban poco, o mejor dicho, nada.

Avanzó hacia el escritorio y apresurado se puso a escudriñar en los cajones papel por papel, libro por libro, sacándolos uno por uno y dejándolos caer por todas partes, hasta que se topó con uno más duro que las demás hojas y lo extrajo apresurado.

–Bingo… –Dijo sonriente. Y luego se confundió. – Ya sabía yo que era raro… ¿qué clase de hombre tiene el letrero de "no molestar" en el estudio? –Se preguntó y después abrió los ojos. –Uno que no tiene sexo… –Se contestó y luego se confundió de nuevo –¿un guapo hombre rico con un pent house que no tiene sexo? –Se preguntó otra vez – Esta debe ser la prueba de que dios existe… –Se contestó y apresurado como estaba, tomó una pluma y dio los últimos detalles al pequeño letrerito agregándole "Gazelle es peligroso… ASÍ QUE POR SU SALUD FÍSICA ALEJENSE" al leerlo se enorgulleció de su creatividad y talento y satisfecho se alejó del escritorio y salió del estudio. Caminó hacia la puerta y abriéndola sigilosamente colocó el letrero y entonces esperó cerca de la puerta a que algunos pasos se acercaran; una vez que esto sucedió sonrió y preparó sus pulmones.

–¿Crees que debamos tocar? –Le preguntó un sujeto del servicio a otro que se encogió de hombros.

– Quizá no… ¿y si interrumpamos?… –Esa fue la señal para Heat quien se pegó a la puerta y evitando la risa comenzó a… gemir.

– ¡Ahhhh, ahhhhhh… Mmmmhhhh oooooh siii, asíí, más duro, más, más! –Dijo fingiéndose extasiado y observando por la pequeña vista de la puerta a los dos hombres jóvenes que enmudecieron. – ¡ayyyy siiii, ahí, ahí, así, si, sóbalo, ahhhh, ahhhh, que entre más, más! ¡ayyyy siiiiii, más! –gimoteó y pudo ver como ambos jóvenes retrocedían enrojecidos.

– Mejor… volvemos después –Le dijo uno al otro quien asintió.

-–Ayyy, más duro, más duro –Volvió a decir Shigeto y los sujetos sonrieron con morbo y sin decirse más pero intercambiándose muchas cómplices miradas, se alejaron. El rubio festejó su triunfo en silencio, esperó varios segundos a abrir la puerta y retiró el pequeño cartelón y sigilosamente se deslizó hacia el estudio y ahora muy satisfecho de sí mismo tomó todos los papeles y libros y comenzó acomodarlos en silencio, primero apiló los papeles y los introdujo a los cajones pequeños y después los libros a el pequeño librero que se encontraba justo debajo del escritorio. Curioso como siempre, se entretuvo leyendo los títulos de cada uno de los volúmenes que acomodaba, ya fuera Shakespeare, Platón, Dickens, y muchos más hasta que se encontró con uno que no tenía título, era simplemente una carátula dura de color negro con una especie de letra escarlata grabada en él. Lo observó detenidamente y le extrañó no tener con qué guiarse para colocarlo.

– A lo mejor leyendo algo… –Se dijo y abrió el libro. Le dio una tremenda sorpresa ver que éste estaba escrito a mano. Confuso e intrigado decidió mejor leer para salir de dudas así que, tomó asiento sobre la mullida silla detrás del escritorio e inició su lectura:

_A veces es verdad… a veces, el observar el brillo amable del mundo, te produce bajar la mirada, desear huir, correr, desaparecer… a veces es verdad; la felicidad parece ser algo prohibido e inalcanzable, algo impensable y tonto, una burla y una blasfemia… hay días, en los que me encuentro así, vulnerable y solo, abatido y desesperado…_-Leyó y su confusión aumentó más–_sin embargo, permanezco en silencio, inquietante y cruel silencio y me hago creer que finalmente he muerto… con el último de mis alientos. A veces es verdad, que la soledad, la eterna compañera, suele asesinarme por las noches con dolor y lágrimas… a veces es verdad que el vacío no lo puede llenar mi propia alma…_

–Esto… estos… ¡Estos no son poemas!...

_A veces acepto… que tú ya te fuiste… que tú continuaste, que me olvidaste… y a veces, me hundo en la rabia que tu partida, tu corazón frío, tu indiferencia me ha causado. A veces… llego a pensar que ya no te amo…_

–Que ya no te… amo… –Susurró y sintió un nudo en la garganta y continuó leyendo.

… _pero luego, ese horror, esa soledad, ese vacío me atrapan de nuevo… ¡Me siento tan muerto! ¡Me siento acribillado! ¡Aniquilado y estúpido de sentirme así por ti…! De sentirme que me muero sin ti… de no comprender tu rencor, tu falta de amor… ¡Me siento un imbécil de haberte fallado! ¡De haberte perdido!... ¿Cómo pude perderte si… sí al irte, se me fue la vida contigo?_

– Esta es la razón de todo… está desesperado…

_A veces es verdad que no hay esperanzas de renacer… que continuar es volver a perder a veces quisiera vivir mi vida de nuevo, pero estoy tan aterrado de ver que no importa lo que pase, yo siempre me sentiré muerto…_

No quiso leer más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto y cerró el libro. Actuando de manera rápida lo colocó mejor en uno de los cajones y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

– Lo destrozaron… alguien lo hizo pedazos… –Susurró de pronto conmovido y alterado. – ¿Pero quién? ¿Por qué?... ¿qué pasó?

De pronto se sintió débil, observó una vez más el cajón donde depositó el libro y componiendo su rostro abandonó el estudio. Al atravesar media sala se encontró con el rostro de Nepper que salía de su habitación y no pudo evitar conmoverse.

– ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó el mayor, Shigeto sonrió, cambiando rápidamente su expresión.

–N-nada… nada… –Le dijo. – Ehm… creo que… ya no vinieron a traer el desayuno… que ordenó. –Dijo pausadamente y Netshua asintió. Ambos guardaron silencio, tanto, que de pronto se volvió incómodo.

– D-disculpe Heat… ¿a-aún… queda algo de… feto de pollo y trasero de cerdo frito? ¡Es que ya no soporto el hambre! –Pregunto Nepper tímidamente y el contrario sonrió.

– ¿Se ha dado cuenta que decimos 'trasero de cerdo' como en 'Vaca y Pollito'? –le preguntó bromeando, Netshua sonrió.

–Sí… también usted lo notó… –Rio el mayor, el ojijade asintió y caminó hacia la cocina.

–Voy a prepararle algo, porque esos de seguro ya no sirven… –musitó, Nepper asintió. Shigeto lo observó una vez más y algo le oprimió el pecho. Se giró tras un suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, Netshua lo detuvo.

– Eh… Heat… ¿podría, traerme un sonriente cíclope por favor? ¡Es que!... me quedaré con el antojo… y…

– Por supuesto –Respondió Heat amablemente y entró finalmente. Al encontrarse en el interior de la cocina lanzó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. –Tengo que hacer algo… debe haber una forma de ayudarlo... supongo que la puedo encontrar… –Se dijo firmemente.

Mientras que Nepper una vez más se inundaba de esos recuerdos… de ese dolor, de ese rostro y se dejaba llevar por la soledad y la tristeza, una vez más con ese pensamiento en su mente, torturándolo, animándolo y arrastrándolo por un camino que parecía estar lleno de espinas.

Una vez más, se quedó observando la soledad de su casa, pensando eso mismo que desde hacía tanto tiempo no abandonaba su mente, repitiéndoselo, y quizá aceptándolo:

–Como quisiera… no despertar un día de estos… –dijo con un susurro triste y débil que resonó muy fuerte en la soledad de su alma.

_**Fin del capitulo 3**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno aquí después de casi mucho tiempo de retraso les traigo el capitulo 3, por supuesto pido disculpas a todos los que lo leen, pero principalmente a Mitaili, soy una pésima persona lo sé, pero espero logren comprender acabo agotada de mis clases, me distraigo con facilidad y tengo mucho que actualizar, aunque lo haga poco a poco me es muy difícil mantener el ritmo, de verdad mil disculpas, sin más tratare de subir la continuación mañana mismo máximo en tres días, nos vemos después.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Tormenta**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Los suaves acordes de la guitarra recorrían suavemente cada espacio como si fueran leves caricias otorgadas al ser amado. La soledad y tranquilidad de la mañana se mezclaba con el brillo del sol que entraba cálido y reconfortante tras una noche tormentosa. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que el vagabundo y el ogro habían coincidido y la situación de soportar sus humores parecía estarse convirtiendo en una suave y agradable rutina para ambos.

Nepper, abrió los ojos lentamente al momento en que la música tocó sus oídos y suspiró; abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se percató de que, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien como esa noche lo hizo… había dormido seis horas y eso ya era bastante.

Pesadamente lanzó un suspiro, fiándose de la fuerza de sus gruesos y musculosos brazos se incorporó sobre el colchón y tras sentir una leve punzada de dolor en su pierna, decidió ir con más calma hacia el filo de éste para poder incorporarse. Se rehusaba a usar muletas y le prohibió terminantemente al vagabundo entrometido _-que la noche anterior le había propuesto-_ comprar unas para que tuviera mayor movilidad.

–Muletas… ¡primero lo uso a él como muleta antes de andar con unas! – Masculló y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se puso en pie. Lentamente se empezó a mover dando leves saltitos y deteniéndose aferrándose a los muebles, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación y pudo ver con toda claridad el extenso panorama de la sala y el comedor, que solo se separaban por media pared. Deslizó su vista guiándose por la música y se encontró de nuevo con el vagabundo sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, siendo bañado por los rayos del sol; con el rostro sonrojado y el negro cabello cayéndole libre y lacio sobre la espalda, resplandeciente y hermoso. Su rostro sereno, sus facciones ligeras y suaves y sus ojos celestes destellantes y vivos se enfocaban en las cuerdas de la guitarra, mismas que manipulaba con sus delgados y pequeños dedos con gracia y maestría, misma que se hacía más grande una vez que, con su mano derecha abandonaba las cuerdas para rascar el cráneo de Gazelle que permanecía a un lado de Heat meneando la cola como si fuera al ritmo de la música.

Natsuhiko tragó saliva impresionado por la imagen y suspiró. Se percató que Gazelle se volvía a él y el balanceo de su cola se hacía más veloz.

–Ven acá muchacho –Le ordenó al can y éste de inmediato, tímida y felizmente avanzó hacia su amo, quien le acarició el pelaje sin dejar de ver al rubio que en ese momento también lo observaba.

– Buenos días –Saludó el vagabundo y depositó la guitarra sobre la alfombra cuidadosamente, para después incorporarse. – ¿Durmió bien?

–Sí, gracias… ¿y usted? –Le preguntó el más alto.

–Dormí perfectamente, aunque, desperté varias veces por los rayos…

– ¿Le dan miedo? –Le preguntó el pelicafe de forma mordaz y el ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

– No… me gustan, me gustan las tormentas… -Le confesó Heat serenamente.

–Debí suponerlo…

– ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Qué tiene de peculiar que me gusten las tormentas? –Cuestiono el vagabundo en un tono demasiado interesado y muy a la defensiva, lo cual ya era normal, conociendo al ogro y éste conociendo al vagabundo. Nepper torció los ojos.

– Es que es obvio… anoche parecía que el mundo estaba en pleno Apocalipsis, con esos truenos y esas luces y el viento… ¡y a usted le gustan! ¡Claro, sólo a un hippie loco y desaliñado que además de todo no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos pueden gustarle las tormentas apocalípticas con luces y truenos como la de anoche!

– Me gustan las tormentas –Repitió Shigeto y retó de nuevo al ogro gruñón con su mirada. – Las considero lindas… y no sé por qué a usted no le gustan las tormentas…

– ¡Porque simplemente no me gustan las tormentas! ¡Yo si soy normal! –Exclamó el pelicafe petulante y desdeñoso, ocasionando que heat torciera una sonrisa algo mordaz.

–Ah –Susurró el vagabundo y sonrió aún más – Y entonces… dígame… ¿por qué le encanta vivir en una tormenta? –Le preguntó y el apuesto ogro gruñón abrió muy grandes sus ojos y no supo qué decir… por primera vez, no supo qué decir; En ese momento estuvo todo claro: Lindo Vagabundo Asfixiante: Uno. Apuesto y ardiente ogro gruñón: Cero.

– ¿Ese comentario… por qué fue? –Inquirió Nepper levemente, ocasionando que el rubio se acercara a el.

– ¿No se da cuenta?... –Cuestiono en un tono diferente, casi tierno. Netshua se estremeció. –Está tan encerrado aquí, con sus cortinas abajo, con sus copas de vino y sus libros… que no se ha puesto a pensar en que, no aprecia una tormenta… ¡en que no le gusta la fuerza de una tormenta!

– ¿Por qué una tormenta? ¿Qué tienen de especiales las tormentas? –volvió a preguntar de pronto el ruso interesado y ávido por conocer la mente de ese 'extraño vagabundo alienígena,' como solía denominarlo.

– … porque, las tormentas… son como la pasión de dos amantes… -contesto el músico quedamente y como por arte de magia un hormigueo recorrió a ambos en el estómago.

– La pasión de dos… amantes… –Repitió con tranquilidad el castaño y un añejo recuerdo vino a su mente, mordió sus labios para contener la marejada de sentimientos que se le vino encima.

– Las tormentas, son la pasión… ¡la pasión de vivir! Intensas, fuertes, aterradoras a veces, inquietantes… nostálgicas, oscuras y con tremendos destellos de luz que nacen de todas partes, que mueven, que retumban en todo lugar… ¡Por eso me gustan las tormentas!... porque me siento vivo viéndolas… porque me hacen apreciar lo que siento, lo que soy.

Nepper guardó silencio, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, cavilando, suspirando… jamás, nunca esperó recibir esa respuesta, mucho menos de un vagabundo extraño… lo observó, con su rostro sereno y lindo, con su piel suave y sus ojos azulinos brillantes y vivos y de una rara forma deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser aunque sea lo más mínimo de lo anormal que Shigeto era… para poder sentirse tan vivo, como el vagabundo se sentía; no lo admitió, pero, en ese momento, la figura de el pianista le infundió respeto, admiración y cariño.

– Hace tiempo… –Susurró el mayor quedamente. –Que… yo no me siento vivo… –Confesó y sonrió con amargura. El guitarrista suspiró y decidió que era el momento de actuar, delicadamente y sin que Nepper lo notara, clavó sus ojos en él y sonrió. Se sintió algo incómodo al sonrojarse pero no le importó… después de todo ¿a ese vagabundo qué le importaba? ¡A no ser las tormentas, su guitarra y una disculpa, nada parecía serle grave!

–Mmmh… creo que, el aire de este lugar está muy… muy viciado –Comento Shigeto, observando el lugar para que después el ogro lo mirara con interés. – Es asfixiante… elegantemente asfixiante y pulcro… ¡Podrá pensar que soy un cerdo, pero, un poco de tierra no es tan malo! No sé… unas cuantas bacterias por aquí, otras por acá… no hacen daño a nadie…

– ¿De qué diablos está hablando? –le cuestiono el más alto, atemorizado de pronto, el vagabundo le sonrió rápidamente.

– Ya lo verá… -Musitó éste y se alejó de Nepper; caminó apresurado hacia uno de los estantes de la pared final de la sala y sin preocuparse mucho desconectó el equipo de sonido y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Miró de nuevo al ogro y le guiñó su ojo derecho para después, sin importarle nada en absoluto ni siquiera el casi infarto de el castaño abandonó el Pent-House. Netshua quedó en total silencio, anonadado, sin habla, sin nada… ¡y para colmo sin equipo de sonido!

– ¿Es mi imaginación o eso ha sido el robo más descarado que he visto en mi vida? –Le preguntó a Gazelle quien se encogió y meneó levemente su cola. –¿Se… habrá ido? ¡Le conviene no irse porque… si se va, lo mato! ¡Contrato a los Jakuza! ¡A unos quince sicarios y veremos quién gana! –Masculló Nepper en tono de berrinche que sonó infantil, tanto que si Shigeto hubiese estado presente se habría derretido seguramente. Después guardó silencio. –… ojala que no se haya ido ¿verdad Gazelle?

Los minutos pasaron y Nepper prefirió tomar asiento en su sofá sin despegar su todavía extrañada mirada de la puerta. De vez en cuando acariciaba el lomo de Gazelle, u observaba el techo, pero cualquier ruido lo ponía en alerta. De pronto, molesto suspiró y sintió adrenalina en sus piernas al notar que la puerta se abría otra vez. Clavó sus ojos en los Zafiros del músico y después observó la sonrisa de este, similar a la de un niño en navidad.

– ¿Está listo? –le preguntó Atsuishi desde la puerta.

– ¿Para darte tu merecido, ladrón? ¡Por supuesto! –Reclamo Netshua, ocasionado que Shigeto se apenara.– ¿Qué diablos fue eso, vagabundo infernal, descarado? –el rubio sonrió aún más y entró de lleno a la casa y avanzó directo hacia el contrario mientras él se quedaba sin aliento lanzándole pestes -¡Robas en mi presencia! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Puedo llamar a seguri…! –Quiso continuar, sin embargo guardó un rotundo silencio al sentir el dedo índice del ojiazul en sus labios. Se sonrojó y raramente Atsuishi también.

– Le dará un infarto… -Susurró tiernamente el de cabellos rubios. – Mejor dígame ¿está listo?

– ¿Para qué? Cuestiono de forma seca el de piel blanca.

– ¡Para sacar todo ese aire viciado de sus pulmones de una buena vez! ¡Afuera la mala vibra!

–… ¿No haremos feng-shui, verdad? –Tras la pregunta el rubio dejó escapar su alegre y linda risa y negó con su cabeza, después avanzó hacia la puerta y dejó al descubierto una vieja silla de ruedas; Shigeto no supo si sucedió exactamente, pero, le pareció que el rostro de Nepper se tornaba verde al ver el armatoste que el vagabundo había sacado de sólo Dios sabe qué basurero. – Dime que trajiste eso para que yo me divierta sanamente arrojándote de las escaleras… –Masculló y en forma de reflejo el rubio mejor retrocedió otros dos pasos y negó ligeramente.

–Quiero que hagamos un trato usted y yo… –Comentó y Netshua una vez más, clavó su mirada asesina en esos ojos que no dejaban de ser alegres. –… le conviene…

– ¡No hago trato con vagabundos desconocidos! –Espetó el chico más alto de forma petulantemente y dio unos cuantos pasitos hacia él.

– Ande, vamos, le conviene… yo sé lo que le digo… –Nepper lo miró de reojo y apretó los labios.

– Tú no tienes nada que pueda interesarme… –dijo ahora desdeñoso y al ver aquello el músico se alarmó.

– ¿A no? ¡Se equivoca, fíjese! ¡Yo! –Exclamó y se señaló orgulloso y de tanto orgullo se le olvidó… una vez más, el pensar en sus palabras. –¡Tengo mucha pasión! –Gritó y al mismo tiempo los dos abrieron los ojos inmensamente grandes.

– ¿D-disculpe? –Balbuceó el ogro y ahora fue a él a quien le pareció que shigeto cambiaba de color, mas no verde, sino un rojo del tipo 'acero en llamas'.

–P-pa-pa-pasión… vital… ¡Muy vital! ¡De la vida!... de vivir ¡De andar por el mundo comiendo helado y cantando y teniendo sexo, no, digo, el sexo no, todo, inocente y puro y genial… y sin sexo y pasión pero… pasional! –Repuso Shigeto tan rápido y tan nervioso que le pareció que lengua se haría un nudo. Netshua lo observó divertido -…. ¡Vital! ¡Pasión vital! –Repitió Heat aterrado, Netshua apretó los labios por no soltar la carcajada.

–Vital…

–Vital… -Repitieron y sin poder resistirse rieron sin dejar de verse uno al otro.

– ¿Y… me ofrecerá esa pasión? –Preguntó como si nada, ocasionando que Shigeto sonriera sorprendido y pícaramente.

– Digamos que… le conviene aceptar mi trato… –Propuso el vagabundo ocasionando una sonrisa de nepper

– ¡Muy bien, muéstrame lo que tienes y veré si me interesa! –Convino el ruso en ese tono fuerte e imponente de hombre de negocios. El corazón de Shigeto se alteró al verlo así. "¡¿Cómo puede existir siendo tan ardiente?!" pensó y sonrió.

–Bien… pues, yo le propongo, que, por hoy nos olvidemos de todo; usted será el jefe, pero yo no seré el empleado explotado y humillado… seré su amigo, su acompañante y saldremos a pasear con Gazelle…

–… Eh… ¿Cómo? –cuestiono Netshua para que acto seguido Heat se acercara a él.

- Hoy será su día… ¡Hoy la pasará bien porque yo me esforzaré en que la pase bien! ¡Tenemos tiempo, tenemos un móvil! –Dijo señalando a la silla de ruedas –Tenemos un perro ¡Y me tiene a mi que soy horas y horas de sana diversión!... hoy usted manda, pero no porque yo sea su empleado, sino, porque… quiero que… conozca la pasión vital y que le gusten las tormentas…

Nepper sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Guardó silencio conmovido por el vagabundo y tras un suspiro asintió lentamente.

- Muy bien… entonces, hoy será mi día… -dijo y Shigeto dio un saltito de alegría.

- Y la pasará bien… se lo aseguro…

Con una sonrisa y con el corazón acelerado, ambos se dispusieron a partir. Heat tomó a Gazelle, le colocó su correa y acomodó su guitarra en su espalda y después guió al castaño hacia la silla de ruedas… pasaron cerca de quince minutos tratando de convencer al ruso a subirse a lo que él denominó 'infamia con ruedas'; sin embargo, al fin de cuentas, estaban listos para iniciar el gran día.

Abandonaron el departamento y bajaron por el elevador hacia la recepción del lujoso inmueble donde varios empleados saludaron respetuosamente al ruso y este sólo les correspondió con fingidas sonrisas.

– ¡Usted definitivamente no es millonario por su bella sonrisa! ¿Sabe qué? ¡Si le pagaran un centavo por cada vez qué sonríe sinceramente, usted sería más pobre y más vagabundo que yo! ¡Se lo aseguro!

– Bueno… justo ahora tendría un centavo –Indico nepper haciendo que el rubio clavase sus ojos en los labios del castaño.

–Y muy bien ganado… ¡¿sabe qué?! ¡Ya se me ocurrió algo! ¡Le gustará!

– A veces me aterra su inteligencia alienígena, Shigeto –Bromeó el de rulos. Sintiéndose atravesado por una deliciosa corriente de aire cálido que pareció revivirlo. – Wow… -Musitó sin palabras ocasionando ahora que Shigeto sonriera, mientras que cuidaba a Gazelle con su vista. -… ¿por qué todo está tan iluminado?

– Le presento, al señor Verano. –comento Atsuishi sin contestarle. – ¿Le simpatiza? ¡Es un viejo cálido y zalamero! Debe venir de la costa, yo lo imagino con una camisa hawaiana y un sombrero de palma… –Indico el rubio y Netshua de nuevo se ganó otro centavo.

– Hacía mucho… que, el mundo no brillaba así ¡De esta forma!… no para mí… –susurró encantado, casi atontado por el cielo azul, el viento, las personas en la calle, por Gazelle jadeando contento y por sentir sus mejillas cálidas. – Me agrada este viejo, eh… ¡Tiene buenos amigos, Shigeto!

– ¡Oh, si eso cree de mis amigos, espere a conocer a mi familia vagabunda alienígena! ¡Es de esas familias que se embriagan y que bailan y que todo se olvida en una gran comida!

–… ¿Eso existe? –Cuestiono Nepper divertido.

– Créame que si… ¡Para desgracia de muchos! –Respondió con rapidez el rubio y comenzó a empujar la silla lentamente. Avanzaron tranquilos, Shigeto guiando a Nepper y éste a Gazelle con su correa. El ruso por su parte no perdía detalle de nada.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Le preguntó después de varios minutos de guardar silencio. El pianista meditó unos segundos.

–A que conozca a varios amigos suyos que aún no conoce… -Dijo, haciendo así que el de cabello café se extrañara.

–No iremos a embriagarnos y a comer hasta vomitar con su familia… ¿verdad? –Le preguntó atemorizado. Shigeto negó sonriendo.

–No… mi familia, está lejos… y, ¡Bueno, como en todas familias, es un tema escabroso que está enterrado! ¡Iremos a otra parte, ya verá! –suspiro el rubio y siguió empujando contento la silla; de pronto bajaba su mirada hacia nepper y se enternecía de verlo como a un pequeño niño que estaba a su cuidado; se le antojaba abrazarlo y besarlo y al darse cuenta aceleraba el paso sorprendiendo a Nepper y a Gazelle

_**Fin del capitulo 4.**_

_**Continuará**_


End file.
